Misato The girl in the short skirt and long jack
by Nagi Kirima
Summary: Ketsuna, Toji and Shinji created a music video just for Misato with music song by Cake


Misato's Music Theme!   


** Misato's Music Video . . . well sort of ^_~ **   
Music: Cake Short Skirt Long Jacket

  


* * *

  
Kensuke Aida was sitting in class next to the window with Shinji and Toji with a boom box and video camera sitting next to him. "Do you think she would mind?" asked Kensuke as he turned his video camera on. Shinji shrugged hoping he wouldn't get decked when their Toji's amateur music video of Misato was about to start recording. "SHHHH! Here comes the car!" yelled Toji as he started the CD!   
  
*trumpet blows and guitar playing begins*   
Image of Misato walks out of her car all smooth and sexy like.   


_ I want a girl with a mind like a diamond_

  
The boys began drooling over the window. Hikari starts yelling at the guys for recording Misato their teacher?!?   


_I want a girl who knows what's best,_

  
Suddenly Misato is scene drinking her beer.   


_ I want a girl with shoes that cut,_

  
The scene phases to Misato being carried by Kaji. Misato looks as if she was drunk. Kaji struggles to carry her then collasped to the ground.   


_and eyes that burn like cigarettes._

  
Misato is still on the ground mumbling to herself. Her eyes are bloodshot like. Kaji just shakes his head.   


_I want a girl with the right allocations,  
Who is fast, and thorough, and sharp as a tack.  
She's playing with her jewelry,  
She's putting up her hair,_

  
The scene moves to back where Misato is entering to the classroom. "GOOD MORNING CLASS!" She yells brightly. Toji rushed to the front of the class and sits in the front desk. Misato starts teaching them about science while twirling around her cross necklace.   


_She's touring the facility_

  
Misato is walking around The NERV center with Kaji. They enter the elevator.   


_and picking up slack._

  
Suddenly the elevator stops and the power shuts off! The emergency red light turns on. " It's soooooo hot," whined Misato as the heat was getting to her.   


_I want a girl with a short skirt and a long jacket._

  
Kaji looks over to her wiping off his sweat from his brow. " . . . why don't you take that leather jacket off?" He asked.   


_ The music stops for a moment_

  
"Don't get any weird ideas," retorted Misato as she buttoned her leather jacket in the sweltering elevator.   


_I want a girl who gets up early, (gets up early!)_

  
Misato is seen sleeping in her home. Shinji wakes up and sighs.   


_I want a girl who stays up late, (stays up late!)_

  
A drunk Misato is seen walking around dancing. She throws a shoe at Kaji before tripping over herself.   


_I want a girl with uninterrupted prosperity,(uninterrupted!)_

  
Shinji opens the door of the refrigerator and seens the whole thing filled with BEER! "Oh my . . . .this woman can't be serious!"Shinji thought.   


_Who uses a machete, to cut through red tape._   
Misato suddenly wakes up and grabs a knife and starts cutting fish for pen pen.   


_With fingernails that shine like justice,  
and a voice that is dark like tinted glass,  
She is fast, and thorough, and sharp as a tack._

  
Kensuke zooms into Misato as the sun shines onto her nails. Her beauty shines under the morning sun. She looks at Toji and pulls him up to her level.   


_She's touring the facility  
and picking up slack._

  
"Lazy Toji why don't you stop drooling and go seat at the back," Misato commanded as she blew a small kiss to his face. Toji just droops down and slides to the back of the class.   


_I want a girl with a short skirt and a long, long jacket._

  
Suddenly all the guys join in singing with the music **_(na na na na.....)_** Misato just smiles as she shakes her head. "Stupid boys," She muttered to herself. Asuka, Rei and Hikari in unison replied, "you said it."   


_I want a girl with the smooth liquidation, (smooth liquidation!)  
I want a girl with good dividends, (good dividends!)  
At Citibank we will meet accidentally, (meet accidentally!)_

  
Suddenly Kaji enters the classroom with a huge bouquet of roses. "Hey you forgot your pen back at the bank," he said as he came nearer. Misato looks at him with fiery eyes. Her fist tightens as she places a force smile. "OH KAJI HOW THOUGHTFUL OF YOU!"   


_She wants a car with a cup holder-arm rest,  
She wants a car that will get her there.  
She's changing her name from Kitty to Karen,  
She's trading her MG for a white, Chrysler LaBaron  
I want a girl with a short skirt and a long jacket.  
_

  
Misato walks up to Kaji and grabs him. "HIKARI OPEN THE WINDOW!" She ordered as soon as she grasped Kaji's body. Hikari and Asuka quickly opened the door. Rei raised the volume to the music. Kaji's body was thrown out the window. It landed onto his White Crysler LaBaron. "Excuse me students. I'll be back a few minutes."She explained she walked out.   


_(na na na na na.....)_

  
Kaji's collapsed body is being thrown into the white car. She starts the car and let's it run into the wall. "Don't have to worry for him for awhile." We start to talk when she borrows my pen. 


End file.
